


Alpha Panther

by kingkjdragon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hypnotism, M/M, Mates, Mind Control, Neko Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: being healed makes Ichigo's hollow change





	

**Author's Note:**

> special shout out to all my fans and readers I have taken up coloring yaoi and now have a discord were i share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz

Ichigo gasped as he was healed, the sudden rush of air leaving him dizzy.

He didn't feel the same when he entered Las Noches, must be because of the healing, giving Ichigo his whole energy back. Although he could feel a slight, almost undetectable change in his reiatsu.  
Opening his eyes Ichigo was shocked to see Orihime and Grimmjow standing over him.

"Oi Kurosaki!! Don't go fainting like a chick!" Grimmjow snapped  
Struggling to stand Ichigo flared his reiatsu to get read intent on hurting the blue haired male.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide as Ichigo's reiatsu hit him, he could feel it, it was different, "Hahahahaha!!" he laughed like a mad man, "This is perfect Kurosaki! You're coming with me!" he pushed Inoue aside and grabbed Ichigo, placing him on his shoulder.  
"Hey put me down" Ichigo screamed while wiggling around.

"Nice ass" he gave Ichigo's ass a slap before he used sonido and appeared in his bedroom, Grimmjow threw Ichigo on the bed.  
Ichigo was dizzy from the abrupt trip and did not put up a fight when his clothing was ripped off of him, revealing his toned tan body, strong legs, soft 6 inch cock and plump balls.  
Grimmjow licked his lips, and bent down taking one of Ichigo's hard nips in his mouth while teasing the other with his hand.  
Throwing his head back as a moan escaped his parted lips, a cherry red blush gracing his cheeks Ichigo was in shock.

The blue haired Espada moved up, "You're mine now Kurosaki." he whispered as he licked Ichigo's earlobe, before licking the side of the teen's neck, giving small nips as well.  
Trying to wiggle away Ichigo bit his lip to stop any more moans from escaping him.

Grimmjow's hands moved down and squeezed the red heads cheeks, and at the same time Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's neck, pouring some of his reiatsu into the boy.  
A whimper escaped Ichigo as he went limp under the Blue haired males ministrations.

Grimmjow licked the wound in a comforting gesture, for his soon to be mate, he nuzzled the teen's neck and gave a last kiss on the small wound, it did take a few minutes for hollow mates to regain their senses.  
In the mean time he took his jacket off, exposing his well defined pecs and abs, even with his hollow hole, he still had great abs.  
Ichigo was struggling in his own mind not to give into his Alpha and do as he wishes.  
Grimmjow slowly stroked Ichigo's limp cock, he knew exactly what his beta would want.  
Ichigo moaned as his cock slowly grew hard under the gentle touch of his alpha.  
Grimmjow bent down and flicked one of Ichigo's nipples with his tongue, still jerking the teen.  
"Ah" Ichigo screamed in pleasure as his hips bucked into the tight grip.

"Tell me what you want Kurosaki." Grimmjow grinned as he licked his way to the teen's crotch, licking Ichigo's dick as he made it to the tip. He looked at Ichigo like he was pray.  
Blushing Ichigo said "Make me yours"

Grimmjow's smirk widened as he took Ichigo's cock in his mouth. He spread Ichigo's legs and slipped one long finger in the boy's tight hole.  
Moaning loudly Ichigo pushed back on the finger as it slowly filled his virgin hole.

The blue haired male slipped in a second finger and started scissoring the shinigami, as he swallowed Ichigo's 6 inch dick.  
"Please more" whimpered Ichigo as he tossed his head back in pleasure.

Grimmjow curled his fingers, strucking Ichigo's sweet spot. He wanted to taste his beta, it would give him a good idea of how submissive Ichigo was.  
No longer able to hold back Ichigo bucked his hips and fired his cum into Grimmjow's mouth with a loud moan.

As he tasted the cum, he was surprised, just how submissive Ichigo was, not able to hold back, he got off Kurosaki, tore his hakama, freeing his 9 inch cock, it was quite thick, with his heavy balls, doing so released a large amount of pheromones in the room.  
Ichigo's eyes quickly blew wide with lust as he drooled from the smell and sight of the thick cock.

Grimmjow slapped Ichigo's face with his cock, smearing some pre on the teen's cheeks, "Suck it Ichigo."  
Latching on Ichigo moaned at the taste, his tongue tracing the slit and veins of the cock.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hair and forced him down on his cock, "Keep goin' bitch."  
Ichigo swallowed until his nose was buried in the smooth crotch of his Alpha.

He held Ichigo's head in place as he pulled out, only leaving the tip in, before starting to face fuck his mate.  
Drool poured out of Ichigo's mouth as it was fucked.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo off, then pushed the boy on his back, spreading his legs and thrusted his whole cock balls deep inside Kurosaki, "FUCK!! So tight!"  
Wrapping his arms around his Alpha Ichigo moaned in pleasure.

Grimmjow had set a fast and brutal pace as he fucked his mate, his heavy balls slapped Ichigo's ass.  
Cum splattered against Grimmjow's abs

Grimmjow lifted one of Kurosaki's legs and placed it over his shoulder, in this new position he could fuck Ichigo deeper, he was leaking a lot of pre in the shinigami.  
Ichigo was reduced to moans unable to say anything from the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing.

"Fuck!! I'm gonna fill you up so much!" Grimmjow's thrust became harder  
Squeezing tight Ichigo tried to pull Grimmjow over the edge and make him cum.

"Fuck such a good bitch you are!! You know how to do it!!" Grimmjow grunted as he came, filling Ichigo with his thick hot seeds, his load was huge, filling Kurosaki to the brim.  
A bright glow surrounded the two males and slowly changed them.

Grimmjow's cock popped out of Ichigo's hole, "AAAHH" he sighed as the warmth surrounded him, his balls grew larger as they were once again filled with cum, his cock grew slowly.  
Ichigo moaned as a pair of orange cat ears grew from his head, and a long sleek tail joined them.  
A purr slipped out of Ichigo

Grimmjow pressed his cock against Ichigo's, "Hmmmm" he hummed.  
Leaning up Ichigo stole a kiss and said "Alpha"

"Hahaha! you learn quick Kurosaki, I like that." Grimmjow said as he lick Ichigo's neck, his sharp teeth hovered over the soft skin.  
Baring his neck Ichigo let out a submissive mewl.

Grimmjow sank his teeth in the teen's neck once again, although it was the other side this time. he was leaking a fair amount of pre, it covered both their cocks.  
A gong was heard echoing through the palace making Ichigo look around in confusion.

"Really now?!" Grimmjow growled as he backed off from Ichigo, giving the teen a clear view of Grimmjow's new size.  
Ichigo gaped and stared, his hole twitching at the thought of the cock that would fuck him from now on.

Grimmjow got up and started putting on his hakama, when he noticed his 16 inch cock he grinned at Ichigo, "I'll breed you like never before when i get back Kurosaki!", once changed he kissed his mate roughly.  
Ichigo curled up on the bed and slowly fell asleep surrounded by his Alpha's scent.

Grimmjow smiled as he left the room, "Fucking Aizen and his stupid meetings." he muttered as he walked the empty halls of Las Noches.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
